


Perfectly Annoying Friends

by SeeYouThen67



Series: Some Strings Attached [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Embarrassed Castiel, F/F, M/M, They Mean Well tho, annoying friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeYouThen67/pseuds/SeeYouThen67
Summary: The new kid's hot, Cas's friends are a little too invested.





	Perfectly Annoying Friends

_Perfect. He’s perfect, and he’s also probably straight._

Cas’s frown deepened, but his eyes still followed the mysterious new kid around the room, until he settled down in a seat in the front of the class.

_Nice view..._

Cas shook his head and he tried to pay attention, he really did, but his gaze always wandered back to the stranger he would fail school if he kept this up.

~

“Oooh, who is it?” Charlie questioned. Cas rolled his eyes. “What exactly makes you think that there is a who at the moment?”

“Well I hope you’re not making goo-goo eyes at that trash can over there. Plus you’ve been distracted all week.” Charlie sat quietly for awhile. “I would prefer to get the information from you but I can settle for _other ways_.” Cas sighed. He didn’t know how she knew everything but he knew for certain she had connections.

“New kid,” Cas whispered finally.

“Dean Winchester? The one sitting right over there?” Cas nodded. “The one that you could invite to sit over here at the same table as you? That new kid?”

Cas frowned. “No, Charlie, I can’t.”

Charlie’s eyes narrowed to slits, “and why can’t you?”

_Mental sigh._

“No, reason at all,” Cas murmured.

“Well then go get him! Quickly! Before someone else picks him up! I saw the football team looking his way, they want to _recruit_ him.”

“C’mon Charlie, think about it, he’s probably the Straightest Guy in the known universe.”

“Your gaydar may suck, which sucks for a gay guy by the way, but mine is spectacular. Have I ever been wrong?”

“No.” Charlie was always right and it couldn’t hurt… Right?

“Well then get your ass up and ensnare yourself a boyfriend!”

“Who’s got a boyfriend?” Dorothy, Charlie’s girlfriend asked.

“Cas!” Charlie said excitedly.

“No, wait-”

“Cassie got himself a boyfriend and I wasn’t alerted?” Gabriel sat down with a huge smirk.

“No, it’s just-”

“Dean Winchester.” Charlie supplied helpfully. Everyone turned to look at Dean, speaking to Sam.

“Nice choice, Cas! I may not be straight but I can appreciate him!” Dorothy smiled.

_“Thanks_.” Cas replied bitterly.

“Ah, lighten up, Cas. He does have a great ass.” Gabriel said cheekily.

“Gabriel!” Cas squealed, a blush crawling up his neck. Gabriel only winked.

“But he’s straight.”

“Does my word mean nothing?” Charlie gasped.

“Oh, c’mon. Look at all that plaid, Cas. He’s not gay but he’s definitely not straight either.” Dorothy said.

Gabriel nodded. “Pan?”

“Hm, probably bi.” Charlie replied.

“Wait, has he already been approved, Charlie?” Dorothy asked. Charlie nodded happily. “Woah, you need to make a move, Cas!”

Gabriel patted him on the back, “it’s now or never, kiddo.”

“I am older than you, Gabriel.” Cas grumbled, as he got up.

And started walking towards Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks for reading that. I hope you didn't hate it too much! I have nothing to do in summer so... Fanfiction. Read it, write it, reblog it, beta it. Yep. I'm on [Tumblr](https://un-malfoyish.tumblr.com/), y'know, in case you're into gay shit.


End file.
